Ten cuidado con lo que deseas
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: -Que mi novio regrese-se repitio fervientemente Pandora.-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas- dijo Effy a Pandora.Ser tan impúlsiva siempre le había traido problemas pero ahora de verdad lamentaba lo sucedido.La culpabilidad de Pandora paso a paso.


_**-"Well, that's super easy. You're my pal because you're the coolest ever, and I'm yours because I'll totally do anything you say and none of your boyfriends ever want to surf me cos I'm useless"- Pandora Moon, Skins, Season 3, Episode 4, 2009.  
**_

_******Personajes e historia de **__Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley_, historia aquí realizada por: _Fungi Malviajado ._

_

* * *

_

_Bajaba por las escaleras temerosas de haberse equivocado._

_Ella lo único que quería era que su novio volviera, que regresara Thomas._

_¿Y qué hacían sus amigas? o peor aún ¿Qué hacía su mejor amiga Effy?: Drogar a su madre… y de paso ellas._

_Seguía bajando las gradas. _

_Y ella solo quiere…_

_-Que regrese mi novio-_

_Se había gravado esa frase en el cerebro, en la lengua y en todo el cuerpo._

_Al llegar al final de las escaleras vio el tamaño de los daños, porque si cabe mencionar hubo una tremenda fiesta en toda su casa que nada tenía que ver con su fiesta de pijamas._

_Siguió su camino a través de la basura que constaba de vasos, botellas de vodka y whiskey, servilletas, envolturas, latas de cerveza, etc. Más adelante vio un en un rincón un charco de vómito, sintió un poco de asco pero continuo caminando empujando con el pie la basura, cojines, algunas sillas que estaban tiradas para hacerse camino, al final llego a la sala donde se encontraba el juego de Twister y Cook, él estaba terminándose su cerveza y la miraba divertido._

"_¿Qué demonios hace Cook aquí?"- pensó Pandora, pero la respuesta era lógica. Cook siempre tenía un radar especial para detectar: Drogas- Fiestas- Sexo, que al final todo se resumía en una palabra: Problemas._

_Aparte no tenía ningún inconveniente de que él se encontrara ahí. No estaba segura pero lo más probable era que en esos momentos él fuera su única compañía puesto que su madre yacía drogada en su habitación, sus amigas ya se habían ido y para ser sincera ya había pasado bastante tiempo sola en el baño._

_-¿Todo bien Panda?- pregunto Cook relajado._

_-Hola- saludo algo tímida Pandora._

_-Somos los únicos en pie, ya nadie tiene resistencia- dijo Cook con orgullo mientras buscaba algo más que beber en los vasos que estaban en una mesa._

_-Sí, genial- dijo Pandora lacónicamente, luego miro alrededor deteniéndose en el tapete del Twister y agregó –Quería jugar Twister y que luego las chicas me dijeran como hacer el amor-_

_Cook que no había bajado la mirada en búsqueda de cerveza la miro pensativo y serio, al final dijo:_

_-Que mal… De todas formas ¿Cómo se hace?-_

_Pandora confundida le respondió -¿Hah?... Tú lo sabes, lo has hecho un montón de veces- _

_-No, Twister- corrigió Cook, aunque al final dejo aparecer una sonrisa socarrona. _

_-¡Oh! Bien- Pandora giro la manecilla de la rueda y explico – Giras la manecilla y entonces pones las manos y los pies que te indique en el color que señale- al final le señalo como debía colocarse._

_Ambos siguieron jugando, llegaban a posiciones totalmente comprometedoras pero ambos estaban tan entretenidos que ni cuenta se daban. Tal vez si alguna persona los observara e hiciera algún comentario ellos se darían cuenta pero si alguien se detuviera a ver sin la intención de señalar se daría cuenta que ellos eran dos seres tan diferentes que en un punto llegaban a ser iguales y que al final ninguno de los dos le daba la importancia que debiera lo comprometedor que era el cuadro que formaban._

_Pandora era tan inocente que ni cuenta se daba de lo comprometido que se veían ciertas posiciones, se estaba divirtiendo y de eso se trataba su fiesta. Por otro lado Cook no le daba ninguna importancia a lo comprometido de la situación porque nunca lo había hecho y menos lo haría ahora aparte era Pandora que lo más seguro era que ni cuenta se daba y eso era cierto._

_Hasta que en un momento determinado a Cook se le ocurrió ayudar a Pandora._

_-Oye Panda- inicio Cook, ya sin prestar atención al juego y mirando a Pandora._

_-¿Si, Cookie?- pregunto interesada Pandora mientras terminaba de acomodarse._

_-¿Quieres que te muestre?- respondió Cook con otra pregunta, al terminar de formularla su cara adopto un gesto claro de coqueteo._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto nerviosa Pandora._

_-Tú, sabes- dijo finalmente Cook, Pandora comprendió todo._

_Era ahora o nunca, por fin aprendería a cómo hacer el amor y lo aprendería con el maestro, James Cook._

_Dudosa beso en los labios a Cook, él la animo llevando el control, la recostó en la alfombra y siguió besando a Pandora, poco a poco fue besando lóbulos, cuello, clavícula, pecho, la línea del abdomen, vientre y…_

_Pandora se iba en gemidos y temblores, Cook la volvía a besar en los labios pero ya eran sus cuerpos los que se encargaban en darse placer…_

-Es hora de que el monstruo de las galletas se levante- dijo Cook mientras miraba el techo de la sala con una sonrisa pedante.

Un poco sobresaltada Pandora abrió los ojos, era la quintaba vez que soñaba su primer encuentro con Cook tres semanas atrás y otra vez se encontraba en el departamento de Cook desde ese entonces era la cuarta vez que se acostaba con él.

En ese momento Cook se movía y la empezaba a besar sugerentemente.

-¡Cookie basta!...Debo volver a casa… ¡ah!... mi mamá cree que… estoy en casa de… Effy- logro decir Pandora entre los besos y manoseos de Cook.

-Ok nena- dijo Cook mientras seguía besando el cuello de ella.

Con todas sus fuerzas y no necesariamente físicas si no mentales Panda aparto a Cook, se levanto de la cama y se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo. Mientras tanto Cook seguía en la cama con el rostro sumergido en la almohada donde antes había estado la cabeza de Pandora.

-Cookie ya me voy- se despidió Pandora que estaba en la puerta con los brazos relajados a los costados de su cuerpo viendo a Cook con aire ausente.

Cook salto de la cama y atrajo el cuerpo de Pandora hacia él por la cintura, ella separo su rostro del de él y lo miro divertida pero algo impaciente por salir de ahí.

Con voz sensual Cook le susurro:

-El miércoles a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar…Panda- dicho esto volvió a besar el cuello de Pandora mientras intentaba meter su mano entre las piernas de ella.

-Ok, Cookie…nos vemos… ¡Cook! Ya me tengo que ir… mi mamá me espera- exclamo entrecortadamente Pandora.

Finalmente se pudo librar de los brazos y boca de Cook, salió lo más rápido posible del edificio.

Iba a paso rápido sin detenerse en casi nada, justo cuando se paro enfrente de un semáforo en verde su mente le dio "el siga" a una serie de imágenes y frases que habían estado torturándola desde que se acostó por primera vez con Cook:

_Primero era un collar de madera golpeaba las paredes de su cabeza; luego se convertía en un bol lleno de pasta para brownies… los brownies aparecían… su madre comía y bailaba, no parecía su madre, miraba alrededor y observaba como Katie, Naomi, Emily y Effy también bailaban; ella y Effy peleaban, ella le decía a Effy "Tu no lo quieres"… "…ninguno de tus novios querrá acostarse conmigo"; Cook besaba su cuello, ella sentía un enorme placer a cada beso y rose de Cook; el rostro de Effy se formaba como una figura de humo después se disolvía y le daba paso al rostro de Thomas… Thomas… "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" le decía Effy a ella…_

-Ya puedes cruzar- dijo una mujer a su lado.

Pandora regreso de golpe a la realidad y volteo para ver a la dueña de la voz.

-¡Oh! ¿Emily? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida y nerviosa Pandora, sin dar un solo paso.

-La pregunta es ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto Emily con una mirada inquisidora. Nadie se movió.

-Yo… fui por… por… yo fui por sopa, sí, sopa ¿Tú?- respondió Pandora señalando hacia su izquierda con la mano derecha con el dedo índice apuntando.

-¿Sopa, eh?- señalo Emily lanzándole una mirada de complicidad.

-Sí, pero se acabo, ya no había, con este clima la sopa es muy buena en especial la so…- Pandora fue interrumpida por Emily.

-Panda un consejo-

-¿Sí?-

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas- dicho esto Emily desapareció y Pandora giro el rostro buscándola hasta que fijó su vista nuevamente en el semáforo que volvía a estar en verde.

**(...)**

Por fin llego a casa, su madre la esperaba con una humeante y deliciosa sopa de hongos.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya llegue!- grito Pandora.

Nadie contesto, aprovechando el silencio subió las escaleras rápidamente antes de que su madre la detuviera.

Al llegar al pasillo de arriba corrió al baño, se quito la ropa sin pensar, abrió el grifo y se metió a la regadera. Sintió como el agua le recorría el cuerpo, quemándole; las lágrimas le salían lentas, gruesas y pesadas confundiéndose con el agua de su cuerpo.

De verdad quería a Thomas, lo sentía tanto, no quería engañarlo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? era adictivo estar con Cook, había intentado varias veces negarse esas oportunidades de estar con él pero la carne es débil, ¿No?.

Ella amaba a Thomas, no había duda en eso, y él a ella, pero ella lo engaño con Cook.

Cook amaba a Effy, todos lo sabían, pero ella a él no, Effy jamás lo amaría y por eso se acostaba con ella, con Pandora.

-Pandora ¿Piensas ahogarte en la regadera?- pregunto su madre del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-¡No má!- respondió sobresaltada Pandora.

**(...)**

Era las cinco de la tarde y se encontraba en su habitación tendida en la cama con el celular a un lado cerca de su mano izquierda.

El celular volvió a sonar, era la tercera vez que sonaba sucesivamente, el número en pantalla le hacía sentir un varias cosas: un nervio de emoción, de expectativa, que rápidamente le hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago dejando en claro la culpabilidad que sentía a causa del obvio motivo por el cual ese número llamaba.

Sonó por quinta vez, Pandora contesto.

-¿Bueno?... ¡Cook!... Si iré… ni loca, no podemos vernos ahí… ¿Cómo que porque no? ahí estarán todos… él lo organizó… no Cook estás loco… mejor nos vemos luego… no mejor aquí termina todo, ahora… tu amas a Effy, yo a Thomas… Cook debo colgar, mi madre me llama, ¡Adiós!- colgó alterada.

Acababa de terminar sus encuentros secretos con Cook, por fin le había puesto punto final. Podía sentir como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, ahora podía seguir su relación con Thomas, sin preocuparse de ser descubierta, ya no mentiría por que por fin ya no tendría ningún motivo para hacerlo. Se llevaría a la tumba ese secreto, Effy jamás se lo contaría a Thomas. Ahora lo que debía de hacer era participar en obras de caridad para enmendar su engaño y acostarse con Thomas muchas veces para limpiarse la culpa, sí, eso debía de hacer.

Corría por el bosque intentando alcanzar a Thomas que estaba furioso, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver bien su camino, él no respondía a su llamado. Las hojas y ramas secas sonaban al ser pisadas y ese era el único ruido que acompañaba sus sollozos y llamados desesperados a Thomas, ya había dejado de oír las pisadas de él, se encontraba sola en el bosque retirada del campamento donde estaban el resto de sus amigos y el imbécil de Cook.

**(...)**

El aire le faltaba y las piernas le fallaban, estaba agotada, pero no podía detenerse ahí en medio del bosque a oscuras, debía regresar al campamento. Siguió andando pero ahora de regreso, dio vueltas en círculos unas cinco veces con la desesperación de salir de ahí bombardeándole el cerebro y los sentidos, cuando logro encontrar el camino y empezar a oír el ruido procedente del campamento se dio cuenta de que no podía enfrentarlos, primero debía enfrentarse a ella misma. A unos diez metros antes de entrar al claro donde estaba el campamento se detuvo, sentándose en el piso recargando su cuerpo en un tronco que estaba cerca.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para creer que podía confiar en el idiota de Cook?... ¿Alguna vez creyó de verdad que podía seguir su relación con Thomas sin revelarle la verdad sobre su infidelidad? Sí, había sido muy idiota… Ahora todo el mundo sabía que se había acostado con Cook (sinceramente eso le venía importando un comino), que había engañado a Thomas y claro lo peor es que Thomas sabía de su infidelidad… ¿O es que siempre supo de ella? No, no podía ser, solo ella, Cook y Effy sabían de ello… Todo el tiempo lo supo, lo supo desde el día de la fiesta: Alguien había tenido un altercado con no sé quiénes y eso molesto a Thomas… Cook había sido ese alguien, seguro que en ese momento soltó la sopa ¡Imbécil!... Esa cachetada no era suficiente, deberían de colgarlo de los testículos desde el árbol más alto del bosque, tomar un bate y darle de golpes hasta que se cayera en pedazos.

Lloro, lloro como nunca antes había llorado. Se sentía sucia, indeseable, maldita. Era una tonta por querer experimentar sin saber sus consecuencias, era ese uno de esos momentos donde la voz de su madre resuena en su cabeza con esa irritante frase: _"Los chicos solo quieren una cosa…"._ Adentro de ella sentía un gran malestar, quería vomitar, gritar, correr y correr sin detenerse pero lo que más quería era poder explicarle las cosas a Thomas, recuperar su relación, disculparse por haber sido tan tonta.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, probablemente una hora cuando decidió regresar al campamento, sinceramente regresaba porque ya no oía a nadie hablar y la fogata estaba casi extinta.

Sin perder tiempo deteniéndose a mirar a su alrededor y observar como había terminado todo el caos camino rápido refugiándose en la casa de campaña donde se suponía que dormiría con Thomas y tal vez tuvieran relaciones.

Dentro estaban las bolsas de dormir desenrolladas, Pandora tomo la de Thomas y se metió dentro de ella, enrollo la que le partencia y la puso como almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y el rostro de Cook apareció con una sonrisita de insuficiencia en la boca, justo la que hizo antes de soltar toda la sopa, había sido una venganza tan cruel y vil, ella no tenía la culpa que Effy no le quisiera. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar lenta y dolorosamente de sus ojos rodando tibias por sus mejillas, en su mente imágenes de los momentos que compartió con Thomas aparecían acribillándole el cerebro y el corazón: Donas, té, fiestas, visita a su tía, marihuana…

Tenía que estar soñando, seguro tuvo un mal viaje con los hongos y por eso estaba teniendo ese "sueño", sí eso debía de ser… seguro ahora estaba haya fuera acostada en la tierra húmeda del bosque tomada de la mano de Thomas con Effy a un lado, ahora que lo pensaba sentía la tierra húmeda en su espalda y el frío aire que corría, el susurro de las hojas en las copas de los árboles uno que otro animalillo travieso….

Era demasiado temprano cuando Pandora se despertó, se sentía cansada pero no podía continuar durmiendo, no podía dormir. Salió de la tienda procurando no hacer ruido, Freddie y Effy estaban durmiendo juntos _-¿Acaso están juntos ya?-_ se pregunto, les dio la espalda y tomo nuevamente el camino por donde había regresado en la madrugada.

En cuanto empezó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido el aire le empezó a faltar, todo había sido cierto, Thomas ya no la quería él ya sabía toda la verdad, Cook había dicho todo… no pudo continuar y regreso a refugiarse a la casa de campaña.

**(...)**

Dos semanas después de la fiesta de Katie y de ciertos problemas que se originaron entre Katie, Freddie y Effy, Pandora se encontraba un poco mejor.

Se acercaba el baile del colegio, ella deseaba mucho ir, de manera secreta había deseado que el día llegara ya sea para encontrar ahí a su alma gemela o por lo menos a alguien que quisiera acostarse con ella, pero cuando se hizo novia de Thomas su idea paso a ser algo un poco más romántica y claro al final cerrar la noche y tener relaciones con Thomas.

Dos días antes del baile en la comida la madre de Pandora se intereso por el baile:

-¿Pandora ya has pensado que vestido llevaras para el baile?-

-Nop, ma- negó Pandora.

-¿Piensas ir?- pregunto su madre.

-Sí, va a estar superduper genial, habrá ponche, bocadillos, globos, chicas, chicos…- dijo Pandora con una alegría exagerada antes de ser interrumpida por su madre.

-Recuerda lo que hemos dicho sobre los chicos, Pandora- dijo severa su madre.

-Solo quieren llegar a mi caja, sí, no chicos- aseguro Pandora sin poder ocultar el valor que tenía esa frase en su situación actual, tuvo suerte que su madre bajara la vista para tomar la cuchara y meterla en el tazón de sopa.

-Muy bien, entonces debemos ir por un vestido mañana ¿No crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa su madre.

-¡Sí! ¡Como en las películas!- dicho esto Pandora se levanto, tomo sus platos sucios y los llevo a la cocina ya ahí no pudo evitar que dos gruesas pero cortas brotaran.

Los tres primeros días después de su ruptura con Thomas (por fin había asimilado lo sucedido con su relación y ya podía decir la palabra: ruptura) estuvo llorando incontroladamente evitando a su madre a toda costa y pasando bastante tiempo sola pero después enfrento la situación y lloraba con menos regularidad pero si alguien mencionaba algo que le hacía alusión a él y a lo bello que había sido su relación las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente.

Al día siguiente en la tienda de ropa escogida por su madre, Pandora se probaba vestidos y su madre los desaprobaba consecutivamente. Iban de tienda en tienda haciendo que el entusiasmo que ella sentía poco a poco se desvaneciera.

-Te ves hermosa en ese vestido Pandora, te queda perfecto- dijo su madre en la quinta tienda con el cuarto vestido que se probaba y que había sido escogido por su madre.

Pandora se vio en el espejo que tenía a un lado.

Era una chica alta, redonda enfundada en un vestido con mangas, bastante tul, de color lila y un enorme listón morado.

El rostro de la joven se movía de lado a lado cada dos minutos, clavando su mirada en los mismos ojos de ella que le devolvía el reflejo del espejo.

-Es un modelo algo viejo, pero es perfecto, ¡Magnifico! ¡Genial!- aseguro Pandora con una sonrisa en el rostro que no llego a sus ojos.

**(...)**

Sentada en el piso de su habitación con una cajita de lata jugaba con un collar de cuentas, tenía la mirada perdida en la parte baja de su cama, pensaba en lo fantástico que sería ver a Thomas en la puerta de su casa vestido con un traje y pajarita llevando un gran ramo de flores y una caja de donas, si donas, sería especial ese baile. Pero ahora estaba ahí sola sin su novio y sin su amiga, sin nadie con quien ir al baile, pero ese detalle no debía arruinarle la fiesta anteriormente había estado sola no tenía por qué preocuparse tal vez encontrara una nueva amiga, no tan genial como Effy pero sería una amiga.

_-¿Irá Thomas al baile?-_ se preguntó Pandora, probablemente sí, pero tal vez él no quisiera toparse con ella.

_-¿Llevaría a otra chica al baile?-_ la pregunta golpeo el interior de su hueso frontal* haciendo que la cabeza le doliera de tristeza y terror ante esa posibilidad. Si era así estaba claro todo, no se volvería a acostar con ningún chico… bueno con ningún chico que no fuera su novio… tal vez, ella era totalmente responsable de su actual situación, si hubiera controlado su _libido, deseo _o_ sed por saber _tendría pareja para el baile de los enamorados y no se sentiría una basura con patas, _inútil_.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión y era continuar con su vida por muy dramática que esta se volviera, iría al baile sin pareja y se la pasaría bomba…

_-¿Y si cuando lo viera se derrumbaba esa "seguridad", qué haría con su vida, con sus sentimientos, con sus miedos?- _esa pregunta solo le ocasiono que el corazón se le acelerara y que el estómago se le revolviera, uniéndose ambas dolencias con el dolor de cabeza.

Se había mentido todo este tiempo. Ella ahora era diferente porque conocía el significado real de _amistad_ y _amor,_ ahora de verdad ya podía sufrir por la ausencia de ambas, pero no solo contaba con el significado si no también con el valor y con la necesidad de tenerlos, y por esa necesidad debía recuperar de alguna manera a Thomas y a Effy.

_-¿Cómo haría semejante tarea herculiana?-_ no tenía ni idea, algo se le ocurriría o el destino se lo pondría en el camino, pero de lo que estaba segura es que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de solucionar todo, de ser: una mejor persona, amiga y amante.

Se levanto del piso tomando unos accesorios que marcaban de su personalidad y los coloco en su mesita de noche, decidida se arreglo para el baile.

**(...)**

Un enorme corazón rojo adornaba la entrada del gimnasio, desde afuera se podía ver la decoración con globos en el interior, la música animada por el corazón impactando en los oídos de Pandora.

_-Bien aquí estamos… no hay nada que temer… vine a bailar, comer… bailar, comer… Thomas… ¡No!-_ sacudió nerviosa la cabeza, era la hora de entrar y así lo hiso.

El profesor Doug estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los alumnos; no supo muy bien como ni porque pero en un momento se encontraba bailando con su profesor y para ser sinceros: se estaba divirtiendo.

Poco le duro la diversión cuando en la pista irrumpieron Katie y Emily en una tremenda pelea donde se estaban dando con todo, no tenia uno que ser un genio para saber cuál era el motivo: Naomi.

Emily le dio una gran lección a su hermana gemela, prácticamente les dio a todos una cátedra del significado del amor sin que la misma Emily se diera cuenta. El amor no tenia genero, que por amor uno perdona, por amor uno lucha, el amor lo era todo y como alguna vez un famoso cantante de una banda inglesa dijo: Todo lo que tú necesitas es amor, amor, amor; y así era. Emily luchaba por el amor de Naomi, quería defender su esencia pero no a costa de perder a su hermana.

Ante tan grande verdad y ejemplo que acaba de presenciar su ansiedad por ser perdonada y por recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvo sintió una gran necesidad de salir en busca de ellos, sin imaginar la sorpresa que le esperaba al girar su cuerpo para retirarse:

-Thomas- dijo Pandora sorprendida con el arrepentimiento enmarcando sus ojos – Por favor... ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?- pregunto inmediatamente rogando el perdón de él con la mirada – Prometo… prometo… yo…- no sabía que decir, cómo convencerlo de su arrepentimiento y gracias al cielo que Thomas la interrumpió.

-¡Hola! Soy Thomas, encantado de conocerte- dijo este con la sonrisa más sincera que Pandora jamás vio.

_"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas"_ le habían dicho Effy y Emily, ella, Pandora había deseado todo el tiempo estar con Thomas, _¿A qué precio?_ el justo para estar con él de nuevo y ser feliz siempre… o el tiempo necesario que esa utopía durara.

* * *

**HEYHEY!**

Milenios sin subir nada pero entre depresión, universidad (sí, por fin entre despues de seis meses) y sin inspiración uno no puede crear nada.

Pero bien la idea de escribir sobre Cook y Pandora me nació desde que vi el episodio 4 pero no sabía muy bien que hacer aunque tenia claro que solo tendrian aventurillas y nada serio, Thomas y Pandora For Ever and Ever! hahaha... pero al final cambio un poco lo que tenía en mente porque no quería que se perdiera la historia real ni el perfil de los personajes, entonces recurri a las continuaciones hahaha es que me siento en confort escribiendo qué paso aquí, qué sintió, a dónde pudo haber ido, quiénes le ayudaron, por qué hiso esto o sucedio aquello, etc... pero todo de una manera subjetiva.

Eh de conesar que crear dialogos en español para personajes como Cook y Pandora es toda una odisea, puesto que ellos tienen sus propias palabras para poder decir "chido" "poca madre" "wey" y como qué no me gusta escribir nuestras palabras en el lugar de las de ellas así que tienen permitido (como qe si yo pudiera detenerlos) decir que estúpido sono en lugares donde lean "genial" "nena" "bomba" porque yo también lo dije, pero Pandora me puso en verdad en un serio aprieto.

La mayoría de los diálogos los saque (como suelo hacer siempre) del episodio para mantener la esencia exacta de como inicia el problema y como se soluciona pero ya el resto de lugares, conversaciones, sucesos, etc... son mi imaginación, bueno exepto en los que ustedes reconoceran de la serie.

En fin disfrutenlo, lo hice con muchas ganas de divertir y entretener, si no logró su objetivo disculpenme, de verdad espero les guste.

**_"Escriban como quieran, con buena o mala ortografía pero escriban"- Gabriel García Márquez._**

Por cierto odio poner "(...)" me rompe la estética que me gusta pero a vista de que me escriben que no se entiende opté por eso.

**Gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan Reviews, a los que agregan este fic y los otros a sus favoritos y a los que me agregan como Autor Favorito, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!.**

SALUDOS,

BESOS,

BYE!

:]

**Atte.: FungiMalviajado!!***


End file.
